


El rey de los caídos

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Un lobo enjaulado no es más que un perro.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069





	El rey de los caídos

Chanyeol es el rey de los caídos, tiene un trono de huesos y carne podrida, su reino está muerto y sus riquezas son ceniza, son golpes, es la sangre de los que confiaron sus vidas en sus manos jóvenes e inexpertas. Su reino no tendrá fin, dijeron cuando el Mayor le coronó con oro y plata, ni principio ni final, brindaron con jugos de fresón los más jóvenes. Fue un día de júbilo entre los suyos porque una fiesta es siempre motivo de alegría, los pobres recibían comida de los generosos Señores del Castillo, los ricos vestían sus mejores galas, los aldeanos ignorantes bailaban en las plazas y bebían hasta perder el sentido, y los que sabían la verdad fingían sonrisas ante el nuevo Rey. El legado de su padre era próspero y fuerte, su pueblo era espadas y honor, pero Chanyeol era un lobo orgulloso y las lecciones del Rey Park fenecieron demasiado pronto, sus manos inexpertas para llevar un trono.  
  
" _Un lobo enjaulado no es más que un perro_ " se ríe el Príncipe Minseok, lo suficientemente alto como para que le oiga. Su padre le ha regalado un Rey como esclavo, " _trátalo bien, es más fácil domesticar un lobo contento que uno fiero_ ", le dijo a su hijo, que aunque asintió siempre tuvo en mente que el mejor trato que podía ofrecerle a los perros del oeste era ponerles una correa y un bozal. Chanyeol se remueve y con él suenan las cadenas de su cuello, sus manos y sus pies cuando el príncipe le toca el rostro con una sonrisa victoriosa, le muerde los dedos, y a Minseok se le enfrían los ojos. " _Haced que aprenda a obedecer_ ", dice, irritado. Es el sexto día que lleva en sus tierras y el lobo aún se resiste, putos animales. Los guardias a su lado preparan los látigos, a Chanyeol le arde la espalda en cuanto oye sus palabras y se queda unos segundos reflexionando, tal vez no es lo mejor seguir resistiéndose porque no está seguro de que vaya a sobrevivir a otra ronda de latigazos. Se siente débil y humillado, a merced de todos. Tal vez no es lo más inteligente, " _si no puedes, únete a ellos_ ", le enseñaron una vez.  
  
" _¡Esperad!_ " Minseok se gira, una sonrisa que suena a añadidle cinco más por ordenarme en los labios, y Chanyeol se muerde los suyos, agacha la cabeza. " _Esperad, Mi Príncipe, os ruego vuestro perdón, no estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen el rostro, no era mi deseo ofenderos_ " Chanyeol no le mira a la cara pero por los 'oh' de los guardias probablemente está tan sorprendido como ellos, y el lobo sabe que es su oportunidad. Se arrastra con dificultades por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies, odia que esté todo tan frío contra su cuerpo desnudo, pero no se queja, no es el momento. No alza la mirada, no quiere que le reprendan por descarado, y cuando le besa los zapatos cierra los ojos, fingiendo toda la devoción que puede, y piensa en el día en que tenga el poder para destruir el reino de los Kim, en cómo atará al Príncipe Minseok a la pared y hará que ruegue por clemencia.


End file.
